discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Miley Spears/Archive 3
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ I took a while off from wikis to graduate from college. But I'm back! :) Post below. Chat Wanna go on the Equestria Girls Wiki chat for a bit? --TheSitcomLover (talk) 05:12, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know where is it? Miley Spears Junior Bobbie Girl (let's talk) 03:13, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Category:Reverend Loveshade I thought about posting this to the forum, but decided to run it by you first. I wonder about the Category:People Who Are Reverend Loveshade. I understand the humor, but considering the volatile nature of it, thought it might cause the site unnecessary problems. What do you think about renaming it something like People Accused of being Reverend Loveshade or People who may be Reverend Loveshade? Pope Hilde (talk) 17:03, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :I guess you're right. I don't know about accused cuz some of them like Miley Cyrus weren't accused they just said it themselves. I should add a link to I Am Reverend Loveshade though. Maybe People who might be Reverend Loveshade. Miley Spears Junior Bobbie Girl (let's talk) 21:19, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I changed my mind again. I like People Accused of being Reverend Loveshade better. You can accuse yourself! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 21:53, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :I got a way like a year ago to change the name of a category but I don't know how it works http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/CategoryRenameAuto-update I guess I'll change each page one at a time. Miley Spears Junior Bobbie Girl (let's talk) 21:29, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Dr. Sinister Craven While Dr. Sinister Craven may be primarily known as a SubGenius, he has contributed pieces to Discordian works. I imported his article from SubGenius Wikia Clench to here. Perhaps you can individualize it for this wiki. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:33, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :Oh yeah, sure! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 02:42, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Not too shabby yourself. (I see you, baby) Appreciate what you do here. This place is worth trulling thanks to civic-minded citizens like you. An internet Sink hole makes good dredging. "I sank it!" --Spaceballs? Oh shit...there goes the planet. (halbop talks (too much)) 07:18, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Latest SubGenius controversy I added a paragraph about the ongoing SubGenius controversy to Miley Spears as you requested. I didn't put in the links as I'm concerned it could bring the drama here; maybe we could let this die down a bit first. But adding them is your choice. As always, feel free to edit what I wrote. Pope Hilde (talk) 14:29, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks it's great! And you're right about the link. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 17:18, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Mommy stop two guys hitting each other with sticks What do you know, Wikia is still here. What happened to the Wikicities part, though? But what I'm really here for a question. We have crossed signals on a couple other Wikia channels, and thought you might have an idea for a solution. http://sca.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2140 Alden Loveshade (talk) 05:57, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :I'll answer there. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 20:40, October 23, 2017 (UTC) About nothing links to About which doesn't have any info. Thoughy you'd want to know. Binky The WonderSkull (talk) 17:06, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks. It's an old joke that was there before I started editing here. I guess we might put something real there as it does link from the front page. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 20:35, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Share the Hate You got a vandal. The Good Roger Roadkill (talk) 06:57, April 13, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. I don't think it's actually a vandal, but I'll talk to them. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess (let's talk) 18:35, April 13, 2018 (UTC)